1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to drill bits of the type used in drilling through the material comprising a rock formation such as for an oil well or the like. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a fixed cutter bit of the type which, for example, utilizes polycrystalline diamond cutting elements protruding from the face of the bit to cut through the formation material.